Mood Swing
by Hina Kariachi Hakubi
Summary: How had Gwen stayed past that? [Levinstar, again]


I am just on a _roll_…

.

11*11*11*

For Michael Jeremy Morningstar meeting new people went smoothly; he would flash a charming smile, be polite, well mannered, a little flirtatious if it would help, and whoever it was would melt into a puddle that he could use as he willed.

Not this time.

Sure, things had been going according to the formula at first; the woman had seemed to melt so easily and had been so sweet from the very moment he walked in the door. Then Kevin had gone to the bathroom.

He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the worn-looking middle-aged woman he'd been introduced to, and whom this was, gesturing carelessly with a loosely gripped knife. Between the blade flashing in the air between them and a look in her eye that made him flash back to when Gwen had found him during the Dominus Librium incident, he was very much concerned.

"-but I'm sure the stories have been simply, _exaggerated_." All right, terrified.

"I wouldn't say that," he responded, trying not to let his discomfort show, "more, told from the wrong angle."

"Is that so?" Her tone was a dare, an invitation to say the wrong thing, give her an excuse. Mike could see where Kevin's darker side came from.

"Well, if you spin it right. The proper words can do a lot."

"True, true." The smile was slow, predatory, made him believe Kevin's earlier note that this side had criminal history, "Let's just get right to business, hm? You're seeing my baby."

"Yes ma'am." Their eyes were locked, her's sharp and dismissive; he was beginning to worry that she may be family.

"He's been with a lot of people."

"I'm sure." How practiced was she with a knife, that despite her mindless twirling of it she stayed unharmed?

"Doesn't bring many home though. Just you and Gwen really."

"One can't say he wastes your time."

"No." God damnit she had to blink at some point… "A very polite little thing, Gwen. A very, good, person." She didn't like Gwen, Kevin had said; she'd been _polite_ to Gwen, she'd _included_ Gwen, she hadn't _liked_ her. Fuck, where was that boy?

"And yet, here we are."

"Yes, here we are." 'Don't back down, don't lose, ignore the fact that she's looking at you as if you were encrusted on a dish-' "He means the world to me you know."

"He deserves to." She leaned on the table, chin on her knuckles, knife in her fist.

"He deserves a lot."

"Absolutely."

"You're not much." It was a statement, a fact; as far as Elizabeth Levin-Hackett was concerned, he'd done nothing to deserve her son. He couldn't really argue.

"I try." Although he may have tried if she hadn't seemed so much a natural with a blade in her hand; he was sure his lover would take her side if things went bad.

"Do you love him?" It hinged here, the first real question she'd asked of him. Mike had expected it of course, but it wasn't the same. Other people had asked the question, in various forms, but none of them had really taken it _seriously_. Even now, he was only nineteen and it would be folly to take his word on such a matter. But Eliza was dead serious, dark eyes narrowed, mouth a straight line, knife pointed at him. His answer, it seemed, was going to determine a great deal.

"I want to be with him. I want him happy. Preferably while the world cowers at our feet." What was the worst the truth could do here, she already seemed to hate him. Slowly, she swept an evaluating gaze over the blond teen, locking eyes one more time before turning back to her meal. They fell into a gaping chasm of silence.

Kevin walked back in a few moments later and his mother immediately became a doting ball of affection, face graced with a loving smile. Somehow, the shift back just made the earlier discussion even creepier. The rest of the meal was uneventful, there were the typical questions about hobbies and the like, plans the boys had in the upcoming week, whether she should expect grandchildren any time soon. Still, the vampire was all too happy for the visit to end.

"Michael." He stopped at the door to a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the woman looking up at him with a polite smile. She pressed a container of leftovers into his hands. "Do right by him."

"Yes ma'am." With that the couple were shooed out the door to calls of 'good night' and 'visit more often', Morningstar still in a degree of shellshock.

Holy fuck. He wasn't doing_ that_ again anytime soon. That woman was crazy.

.

11*11*11*

After everything that's happened with him, Kevin's mother may be a _little _protective.

Please review, critique, and make Levinstar of your own. Do _not_ make me sic Eliza on you.


End file.
